Tamed Sandworm
| mindmg = 41 | maxdmg = 69 | hp = 200 | armor = 100 | bravery = 50 | defense = 25 | offense = 46 | range = 1 | lof = Contact | cooldown = 1 | ammo = | crit = | notes = }} Overview The Tamed Sandworm is a premium unit that can be trained at the Animal Trainer and also the Barracks. This unit was only available during the special promotional period of time (7/20/2012-7/24/2012) for . As of Patch 2.2, the Tamed Sandworm had made a return to the Animal Trainer, but it now requires a Sandworm Ranch to be unlocked. Though it may have lower combined HP and armor compared to the other critter unit with armor, the Allied Mammoth Rider, the armor defenses against certain damage types brings it up to par and even exceed that of the Mammoth Rider's effective HP. The Tamed Sandworm starts with 3 available attacks, but only 2 ability slots. At rank 3, the third ability slot is unlocked, allowing the Tamed Sandworm access to each of its attacks. These attacks include an area of effect Spit attack, which will also apply the damage-over-time effect. In addition to its long range, Precise line-of-fire allows it to shoot over many units. Note that only the targeted unit has a 100% chance of . The adjacent units have a decreased chance, as well as weaker damage, from the splash. The Sandworm can also crush a single enemy unit under its weight with its Slam attack. However, it can only attack the unit directly in front of it, up to two spaces away. The advantage of this attack is the lower cooldown compared to its other two attack options. The Tamed Sandworm can also dive underground and come up anywhere in the battlefield, trying to swallow its prey with its Tunnel attack. This attack has a slight critical bonus against Soldiers and Critters, making it useful to targeting support infantry in the back lines. Attacks Acidic Saliva= | attacks = | mindmg = 41 | maxdmg = 69 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 3 | armorpiercing = 25 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | effects = | dot = 55→14 | dottype = poison | dotduration = 4 | crit = 0 | notes = DOT is 100% chance versus main target, but reduced chance and damage to splash targets. }} }} |-| Jaws= | attacks = | mindmg = 56 | maxdmg = 94 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 3 | armorpiercing = 25 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 1 | lof = Indirect | crit = 10% vs. Soldiers 10% vs. Critters }} }} |-| Body= | attacks = | mindmg = 75 | maxdmg = 125 | baseoffense = 40 | cooldown = 2 | armorpiercing = 40 | range = 1-2 | lof = Contact | notes = Damage reduced the further away the target is. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 24 |uv2 = 28 |uv3 = 31 |uv4 = 35 |uv5 = 38 |uv6 = 41 |spreward1 = 88 |goldreward1 = 440 |spreward2 = 100 |goldreward2 = 500 |spreward3 = 116 |goldreward3 = 580 |spreward4 = 128 |goldreward4 = 640 |spreward5 = 140 |goldreward5 = 700 |spreward6 = 152 |goldreward6 = 760 }} Cost Updates 2.2 * Permanently added to Animal Trainer. * Unit Value increased: Rank 1: 22→24, Rank 2: 25→28, Rank 3: 29→31, Rank 4: 32→35, Rank 5: 35→38 * Promotion costs reduced, in addition to global reduction. Gallery File:Phot32.png|Rank 1 statistics Category:Nano Category:Promotional